Wendys Brother
by DragonSlayerFT21
Summary: A young boy goes to fairy tail to find Wendy. But know one in the guild knows who he is.
1. Intro

**DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Wish I did ;3;**

**Ignore my spelling I suck at it ;3;**

One day….a young man (Wendy's age) walked around magnolia. With a scarf and a blonde tipped with green flat hair

Hm….where's the guild…*sniff sniff* found it! :D

As this unidentified character dashes for the guild pushing various people. He runs into the guild.

Um Hai, I'm looking for Wendy, Wendy Marvell. As he says to the bartender

Yes she's on a mission right now she'll be back in a hour. Can I get you anything says Mira always with a smile.

Ill take some water,please,thank you!

Moments later…

As Natsu ,Lucy, Gray, Erza ,Wendy ,Happy, Carla enter the guild

WERE BACK yells Natsu as they enter the guild

How was it? Asks Mira then interrupted by….

The boy yells WENDY!he dashes for her and hugs her teary eyed

ITS BEEN SO LONG he says..

Um…who are you again….says wendy

You don't remember? It has been awhile. I never saw you and grandynee scene Silva disappeared. Says the boy

Eh? You know grandynee? Says Wendy

Yeah you don't remember we trained toghather every other day! You were like my sis. Says the boy

OMG HOW DID I NOT REMEMBER I JUST DID NOW! Spikes out Wendy.

KO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN says Wendy

Ive been looking for you…..alot…says Ko

Now wait a minute…..you smell familiar…says Natsu

Well I don't know why either….says Ko….this is awkward

Oh and this is Ayumu. A white exceed comes out his backpack in a panda costume

HOLA! Says ayumu

Why is he in a panda costume-says basically the whole guild

He likes pandas-explained Ko, he's also shy. So that's all you will get from him today.

One minute passes of silence between the group

Then Mira speaks up, so what magic do you have?

NATURE DRAGON SLAYER! :D

And a bit of sky dragon that I caught on from Wendy. Says Ko…

Eh so what brings ya to town anyway, asks Natsu

HOW BOUT YA FIGHT ME AND SHOW ME WHAT YA GOT?!

Mkay, fine by me,

-in the court yard-

As the whole guilds comes to see the fight, even master, to check him out and the start of it comes out of a

ROAR OF THE NATURE DRAGON, a green spiral you know dragon roar comes out.

Knocks Natsu over but he's still standing

Is that all you got? I have more than that- IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON

As a quick thinker Ko is, LOGS OF THE NATURE DRAGON, 2 logs form his arm. Like gajeel's but with wood.

Both are knocked back from the powerful impact

Your not that bad yourself, Kai

ITS KO -3-

Whatever, BRILLENT FLAME OF THE FLAME DRAGON

Ko is knocked back and stands up with bruises

HA! Look whose ass got beat from me :D, brags Natsu

Hes only a kid natsu, speaks out Lucy

No im fine, he gets up raises his arm and says, PHOTOSYITHESE. As the green magic circle comes out a few orange orbs circle around him and with the sun shining on him. The bruises are gone

Happy and Natsu in unison say, WHAT? THTS CHEATING NO FAIR WENDY CANT DO THAT BUT HOW CAN YOU?

Because I was raised my a different dragons -3- under his breath he says dumbass.

We only meant every once and a while Natsu-san.

Yeah Wendy but I can also do this. ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON, ARMSxVERNIER ECHANTA.

The whole guild in a shock from Ko knowing sky and nature dragon.

So if you're a dragon slayer, what do you eat? Wood, grass, leaves, flowers…etc

I eat leaves,bark and grass.

The guild once again surprised at this magic. Except Wendy she already knows.

After the match, arguing etc…. Mirajane comes up to Ko.

Would you like to join the guild 3

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPT 3 (Ko BOSS)**

**Oh btw this is my 1****st**** Fancfic :D plz like it sorry if theres some you don't like.**


	2. The dragons return

**CONTIUNING FROM CHAPT 1**

**ONCE AGAIN I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**AND I SUCK AT GRAMMER AND SPELLING SO JUST DEAL WITH IT FOR NOW :D THX**

Mira asks Ko

Where do you want your guild mark?

On my wrist so I can see it EVERYDAY :D. excitedly Ko jumps up and down after getting the mark.

Mira adds to the celebration, your now officially a member of fairy tail

Ko runs out to find Wendy and when he does.

LOOK WENDY I GOT MY GUILD MARK! IM NOW IN FAIRY TAIL :D

REALLY? NICE KO WE CAN SEE EACH OTHER EVERYDAY NOW

They go out to a pastry café with Team Natsu plus Ko. Wendy wants him to get to know them first.

I gotta give you plus on the fight we had Ko. I didn't expect that.

As they catch up to date get to know each other all in good then they hear a BOOM (this takes place after the grand magic games) what the hell was that, Gray says

Wells theres only one way to find out…HAPPY,LUCY LETS GO!

AYE SIR! Happy flys away with Natsu and Lucy.

Erza and Gray run out the door and Ko, Ayumu Wendy and Carla fly out the store.

These sencets smell familiar …All the dragon slayers are in shock to see, there dragons destroying the town

(Natsus P.O.V)

As were flying with happy I smell something. Something ive been looking for, for the longest time. Then it hits me. IGENEEL!

WHERE WERE YOU ITS BEEN YEARS!

Natsu! We the dragons are looking for are childrens. Added the fire dragon

To go on a quest.

AND WHO IS THIS CURVEY LADY? Yells out The dragon

Just my friend, Lucy. (saying blushing) she's a celestial mage.

AND WHATS THAT MARK?

Two dots on Lucys neck represent Natsu claming her as his.

*thinking* SHIT! HE FOUND OUT WHAT SHOULD I DO?*

I thought you would go for Wendy…adds igeenel

(WENDY AND KO'S P.O.V)

Silva! Grandynee!

You still have much to learn…but you learned much while we were gone. Adds the 2 dragons smiling, the Exceeds stare, a blank face on them.

But we have a quest for you.

We need your help to kill angicolia….

BIG CLIFF HANGER I KNOW. BUT IM STILL SORRY FOR ANYTHING ELSE.

NOW ADDING HINTS OF NaLu :D

And maybe some WendyxKo

Just maybe…..BUT STAY TUNED :D


End file.
